A Day to Remember
by BeauKaylee
Summary: I was disappointed to see the poor reception to my first story. But I will not be deterred from the writing of non-violent stories. So I present to you my second fanfiction which I believe very much will be the start of a non-violent genre. Please enjoy.


This is my second fanfiction so please be pleasant.

Now I despise violence in every form so I have decided to promote the writing of non-violent stories such as Twilight, which is a marvel of modern literature produced by Stephenie Meyer, note the strong female lead and gentlemanly suitors. As well as my own works.

Writers of violence should not be allowed on this site, this promotes unsophistication, violence and is one the major factors contributing to the rising crime rates. Indeed I was quite discusted that my first non-violent story had such a poor resception. It is clear that many of you cannot conduct yourselves in the simplest manors that your parents have taught you, that is if they even taught you.

A few stories and persons in particular stood out, one I remember very clearly was the first to leave me a review, witch was absolutely scathing in content. It is however, very clear in this boy's writings that he is very immature and prone to violent outbursts, as could been seen in the Private messages he did leave me. I find his behaviour deeply disturbing and I would warn others to stay away from this madman.

As for the others I would be willing to provide assistance to help avoid other such young people to meet such an atrocity.

But let us not dither on this fine winters day and begin a reading of my second approved and published story.

"You look lovely my lady." Said my young maid.

"Why thank you." I replied. "But I have yet to even get dressed." I giggled.

My maid dithered in a way most shy. "Of but of course. I needed only to mention it my lady, living as we do in this time in history."

"Oh indeed, that does remind me." I looked over to my calender which told me the day. June 12th 1700. "I mustn't tarry, I shall be most late.

I wandered back to my room, accompanied by my two maid-servants. I sat delicately upon the filly chair and took a steady inhalement. A mirror of gold which hung upon my wall greeted me with my reflection. I smiled at the returning smile as the girl started to brush and comb my long hair. It glistened in the sun, gold like the cut of new hay which I could see from my window. They worked quickly and enthusiastically to curl my golden silky hair into curls.

"You should be most pleased Miss Kaylee, Master Edward is indeed a fine man."

"Indeed." I replied gently.

Master Edward and I had indeed been courting these past few weeks with the intention of marriage. But as for when my sweetheart would propose left me in mystery.

"Your hair is complete miss." The maid replied.

"Thank you." I replied.

I stood and allowed the two girls to dress me in my sumptuous summer dress. It was handcrafted from the finest silk and embodied with gold thread which very much matched my golden hair.

"My gosh my lady, forgive me for being so callous but you look bedazzling!" My maid gushed excitedly.

"Now now, I look hardly of the sort." I replied modestly.

"Oh but you do miss." Replied the other maid servent, covering her mouth in awe of the fine garnment.

I looked at my reflection and blushed through my milk-white skin.

"Miss Kaylee, your suitor hath come to see you."

"I shall be there shortly." I replied.

I arose from my stool and walked the generous hallways and down the curving stairs to the grand front enterance.

The butler bowed and opened the door. Outside the tall door stood young Edward Cullen. I blushed at the scintillating young man, what with his golden brown hair, deepset eyes, long eyelashes, slim but fine waist matched by broad shoulders.

And he looked so dashing in his soldiers uniform. I smiled shyly at my suitor as he bowed and kissed my hand.  
"Oh you are certainly a charmer." I said, blushing shyly.

I expected him to reply, but was most shocked at the unexpected thing that happened next!

He dropped into one knee and gazed deeply into my eyes. "My dearest Miss Kaylee, I adore you and I would spend the rest of my life with you if you would only but let me. My love, will you marry me?"

I gasped, suddenly feeling faint. "Oh my dear of course I will."

"Thank you dear Kaylee, you have made me the happiest man on this fine planet." He arose and kissed my sweetly and we walked away, hand and hand together, ready to spend the rest of our lives together.

FIN

Please leave good reviews.


End file.
